


God I Need Some Answers

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [89]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen, akificlets, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  1004 - brendon, daemons [Overprotected - Britney Spears]</p>
            </blockquote>





	God I Need Some Answers

Brendon gripped Maysa's fur, sobs wracking his body. "You're perfect," he repeated to her over and over, not sure anymore who he was trying to convince. Daemons and humans were one, that's what he was taught. So if people hated Mays, they must hate him.

Maysa rumbled, twisting so Brendon's wet face was buried in the soft fur of her belly. "Ignore them," she told him.

Brendon held on, trembling. "They're my parents," he whimpered. "I should obey them." In his head, the teachings of the Church were whirling through his head, colliding with each other and getting all confused.

Typical, he thought to himself. He always messed up.

Maysa nipped the back of his neck, making Brendon yelp. "This is who we are," she said calmly.

Brendon sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand as he stared into her soulful eyes. He nodded, slowly, the heretical ideas that had been twisting below the surface finally coming together. "I don't believe in God, if you're wrong," he whispered. "And I hate the Church. And...I love my parents, but I don't really like them right now."

Maysa bobbed her head slowly. "What do you want?"

That was easy. "To make music. To get out of this town. And music. And you. That's all I need."

She licked his cheek. "Then that's what we'll do."

Brendon nodded, smiled weakly, laid his head back down on her flank. He had to believe her. Maysa was all he could trust right now.


End file.
